Testing their Strength
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Collins gets sent South for a two week teaching conference, and he’s allowed to bring Angel along with him. There’s only one problem… their destination is a town of homophobes in Alabama. How will they deal? Can they survive the two weeks?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I RENT.

**Summary:** Collins gets sent South for a two-week teaching conference, and he's allowed to bring Angel along with him. There's only one problem… their destination is a town of homophobes in Alabama. How will they deal? Can they survive the two weeks?

**A/N:** This idea just kinda popped into my head earlier. Warning: Not much mention of any of the other bohos, though they will probably be mentioned once or twice. Angel/Collins to the MAX.

* * *

"Angelcake? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, honey." Angel called over her shoulder, stirring the soup she'd put together for dinner.

Just as she set the soup-filled bowls on the table, Collins walked in looking tired and worn-out. "Everything okay, hon?" Angel asked, concerned.

Collins took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "Angelcake, NYU wants me to go down to Alabama for two weeks to attend a teaching conference or something." Angel's face fell at the thought of not seeing her lover for two whole weeks, but Collins quickly waved two slips of paper in the air. "Don't worry, I managed to weasel another plane ticket out of them, so you could come too… if you want, that is."

Angel instantly nodded. "Of course I'll come with you, baby. I don't think either of us wants to be separated for that long." She smiled and kissed him gently before settling down into her seat.

Collins's face lit up, relieved to know he wouldn't be alone all the way down there. "I guess we're going to Alabama, then."

"To Alabama." Angel repeated. "So, when do we leave?"

"Erm… tomorrow morning…"

"WHAT??"

Angel immediately ran off to pack their clothes, muttering something along the lines of; "How the hell am I supposed to get ready that fast?? Stupid school…"

Collins just chuckled and continued eating his soup; if he tried to help, Angel would just fuss at him for being in the way. She was funny about things like that, but it only made Collins love her all the more.

_Tomorrow we're off… I wonder what Alabama will be like…_

* * *

I know it's a weird place to end it, but this is just the prologue! More to come soon, review and let me know if you like it! 


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I RENT.

**A/N:** Next chapter, here goes. –starts humming I Should Tell You-

* * *

Collins jerked awake as the plane thudded back onto the ground. He lifted the window cover and looked out, seeing the trees rushing by outside. The plane slowed gradually, finally coming to the slow crawl that would ultimately take them to the gate.

He turned to Angel, napping peacefully on his shoulder. Planting a gentle kiss on top of her head, he murmured, "Angelcake, wake up. We're here."

"Whuzzat?" Angel muttered, slowly sitting up and looking around blearily. "Oh… we're here…" She said around a huge yawn and stretch. For the plane ride, she'd donned more simple clothing; a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and her old, comfortable sneakers. As the post-flight announcement started, she leaned her head on Collins's shoulder again and snuggled into him, ignoring the weird looks they were getting from the man across the aisle.

Collins smiled and put his arm around her, thinking about how her quiet sleepiness was very different from when they'd gotten on the plane. She'd been bouncing around everywhere, gazing out the window in fascination. It was the first time she'd flown, after all. But soon enough she'd dozed off, and hadn't woken up until now.

He put his hand over his stomach, which was rumbling loudly. They hadn't had much time for breakfast that morning, and it was almost noon back home, though it was only eleven here. _We'll have to get some food on the way out, _he decided, rubbing Angel's shoulder gently and resting his chin on her head.

She snuggled into his embrace, sighing softly. They remained in this position until a loud _ding_ rang through the cabin, and the little seatbelt icon flickered off. Then Angel pulled her brown bag from under the seat while Collins retrieved his backpack from the overhead bin.

Once they'd finally gotten out of the plane, the two claimed their baggage, got some lunch, and headed down to car rentals. It was an hour's drive from the airport to the town where the conference was; luckily NYU had provided enough money for Collins to rent a car for a couple of weeks. Less luckily, the clerk seemed to have a personal vendetta against the world. As a result, it took the professor over an hour to get the car, at which point he and Angel got out of there quickly before the guy could come up with another reason to hold them up.

Collins shoved the luggage into the trunk and collapsed into the driver's seat with a sigh. Angel hopped in on the passenger side, looking at her lover with concern. "Are you alright, honey?"

He nodded slowly, rubbing his temples. "I'm just tired. I wanted to punch that clerk so badly…"

Angel nodded sympathetically and leaned over to hug him. "I know, honey. Hey, I know something that'll make you feel better!"

When Collins turned to face her, she kissed him passionately, pressing herself up against him. His arms slipped around behind her back, pulling her in towards him and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, she murmured against his lips, "So, feeling better?"

"You know what, I am." Collins kissed her again, a shorter one this time. "Thanks, Angelcake."

He turned to the wheel, gripping it and shifting his hands around a little until he found a comfortable position. "It's been a while since I've driven…"

Angel dove for her seat belt.

An hour later, they passed a sign that proclaimed, "Welcome to Apgun!" (the town they're going to). Despite his lack of practice, the drive down had been completely uneventful. Unless you count Collins flipping off three drivers, but that wasn't really very exciting.

Collins wove through the streets, amazed at the small size of the place after spending so much time in NYC. He pulled up in front of the Holiday Inn, where he'd been told their room would be.

He parked off to one side of the doors in the almost-empty parking lot and hopped out. Angel did the same from her side of the car, strangely quiet as she surveyed the scenery. Collins grabbed their bags out of the trunk and slung them all over his shoulders, leaving only her knapsack for Angel to carry, and this only because his hands were entirely full. Angel hated to dump all their bags on him, but she knew he'd insist on carrying them even if she asked.

They walked into the inn and up to the counter, where a bored looking teenage girl was obnoxiously chewing gum and examining her nails. As they came up, her eyes flickered up to them without her head moving, and her face took on an annoyed expression.

"Name?"

"Um… Tom Collins," he answered, shifting the strap of one of their bags on his shoulder.

"Room 315," she tossed a key at him, which he was forced to catch in his teeth before Angel took it gently, slipping an arm around Collins's waist surreptitiously.

The girl slapped a piece of paper on the counter and pointed to a line. "Sign there please. You'll be expected to pay before leaving, blah-de-blah." Since Collins didn't have a free hand, Angel leaned forwards and signed it instead. The girl snatched it up and stuck it in a drawer, then went back to picking dirt from under her nails.

Angel and Collins exchanged a glance, then turned and headed to the elevator without another word to the receptionist. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Angel commented matter-of-factly, "Well/someone's/ got their panties tied in a wad."

For some reason, this made Collins break out into hysterical laughter. Angel couldn't help but laugh too. As their laughs trailed off, leaving big grins behind, Angel wrapped her arms around Collins's waist and hugged him around all the baggage. "I love you, honey."

Collins nuzzled the top of her head, which was all he could do since his hands were full. "I love you too, Angelcake."

They walked down the hall to their room like they were attached at the hip, stepping in perfect unison (they'd had a lot of practice). Angel unlocked the door quickly, letting Collins go in first and then shutting the door behind them.

Collins went to set the bags down off to one side, while, in a spurt of hyper energy, Angel ran over and leapt onto the bed. She bounced a couple of times on her feet, then fell onto her rear and bounced for another moment, giggling like mad.

Her lover came over and plopped down next to her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close in for a passionate kiss. They scooted up on the bed, laying down on the pillows without ever parting their lips from one another.

When they finally broke for air, Angel reluctantly pulled away. "Aw, honey, I gotta get changed so we can go meet the others." She smiled and pinky-waved at him playfully, then bounded over to her suitcase.

After a moment of digging, she unearthed her floral skirt outfit, though instead of the customary green/orange/yellow sweater, she had a tight-fitting t-shirt of the same color green with some mesmerizing, swirling patterns on the front. Grabbing her wig and makeup bag, she trotted into the bathroom to get ready.

Collins leaned his back against the headboard of the bed, taking the remote and flicking through the channels, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling rising in his chest. _How bad could it be?_ he wondered, _after all, my Angel's here with me._

Little did he know how bad it would be…

* * *

_Ooooohhh, cliffy! I gotta quit for now, though, since I have hw to do. Hope you liked it!_


	3. A Dangerous Walk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I RENT

**A/N:** This chapter is where the homophobic stuff begins, so be prepared!

* * *

Angel emerged about half an hour later from the bathroom, made up into her usual drag queen self. Collins flicked off the TV and got up, stretching. "You ready, Angelcake?"

"Yep. Let's go meet everybody!" Angel bounced a couple times eagerly. Collins grabbed the key from the bedside table and stuck it in his pocket, Angel grabbed her purse, and they headed out the door.

They went through the lobby without a glance at the receptionist. As they came out onto the street, Collins felt Angel's fingers intertwine with his, and gave her hand a little squeeze. With his free hand, he pulled the information sheet he'd been given by NYU out of his pocket. After studying the black and white picture on the paper, he pointed out their destination, several blocks down the street.

As they walked, Collins noticed that there were a lot of people about; more than one would think in this small of a town. It seemed people chose to walk everywhere, rather than drive, since there weren't many cars about. That was just fine with him. In New York, you walked everywhere too, so no big change there.

People were stopping to stare at the pair, mostly Angel. But it wasn't the usual curious staring that she, as a drag queen, was used to. It was a malicious kind of staring, like they wanted to harm her. A man who passed them going in the other direction intentionally bumped his shoulder hard into Angel. She stumbled, falling into Collins, who helped her get her balance back.

Her lover turned around and flipped the man off, yelling, "Asshole!" He put his arm around Angel's shoulders, drawing her in close protectively. Angel snuggled into his side, ignoring the increased glares from the passersby.

Suddenly, Angel yelped in pain as something hard bounced off her arm. As the object, a small rock, clattered to the sidewalk, Collins took a careful look at the darkening spot on his lover's arm. Once he'd determined it would only bruise, he whirled around and yelled, "What bastard threw that?? Well? Who was it??"

He glared at each and every person around, hands clenched. When no one responded, they slowly began walking again, Angel once again snuggled into Collins's side. However, now they were watching carefully for more projectiles.

"Why are they…?" Angel asked quietly, flinching slightly as she met another person's hating glare. Collins opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a hiss from behind them.

"Fags."

Collins whirled around, eyes fixing on the girl who'd said it.

She was short and skinny, with light brown buzz-cut hair. Her hazel eyes were far too big for her face, and her nose and mouth were rather small. Her skimpy tank top and tiny miniskirt were hot pink, as was her feather boa. Angel's eyes actually hurt from looking at her for too long.

Collins took a step towards her, but the girl took a step back at the same time. "Keep away from me, fag," she spat, eyes flashing.

Angel looked around at all of the glaring people. "Is that what this is all about?"

No one answered, but it was clear she was right. Angel's face hardened, and she drew herself up. "Well, I don't care. I love Collins, and no one will ever change that. Come on, Collins, let's go."

Both of them turned away from the girl and walked off down the sidewalk, hand in hand. To distract themselves from the glares they were still receiving, they started to chat with their heads close together.

"D'you think NYU knew what they were sending you into?" Angel asked quietly; Collins made no secret of his sexuality among his peers and students. He wasn't ashamed of it, so why would he hide it?

"If they did, there's gonna be hell to pay when I get back," he answered in a low voice. He kissed Angel gently, ignoring the gasps and yells from the people around. "I'm glad you're here, Angelcake."

She smiled and nuzzled him lightly. "I'm glad I came with you. I wouldn't want you to have to face this alone."

They finally reached the school building and walked inside, feeling glares the same as the ones from outside fixing on them instantly. Angel groaned softly and moved closer to Collins, muttering, "Is there /anyone/ in this town who won't hate us before they know us?"

Collins put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently, sighing. "I don't know, Angelcake. We can hope." They went into the auditorium, where many of the people attending the conference were already gathered.

Yet again, everyone who saw them glared at them. Collins even spotted the girl from earlier off on one side, talking rapidly with another young woman and gesturing to Collins and Angel. The former frowned and looked around again, searching the crowds for a single friendly face.

And he found one.

A young woman smiled at them from near the front, beckoning them to come over. The couple did so hurriedly, happy to find at least one friendly face among all these homophobes.

Collins took the seat right beside her, and Angel took the seat next to him. The anarchist smiled at the young woman. "You have no idea how nice it is to see a friendly face among all these homophobes."

She chuckled lightly. "I think I do, actually. See, I'm a lesbian. The name's Emily." She stuck out her hand.

"Collins. Tom Collins."

"Hi, I'm Angel." They both shook her hand.

Their little pleasant moment was interrupted by the girl in hot pink, who yelled across the room, "Hey, fags, found a little faggot buddy, did you?" People snickered cruelly.

"Fuck off, Ashlee." Emily answered calmly, flipping the girl off as though it were second nature.

Turning back to Collins and Angel, she explained, "That's Ashlee Jamison. She's the worst of the lot, believe me. She's been driving me nuts ever since I came out a couple years ago. That girl never gets tired of it."

Collins was about to respond when someone up on stage tapped on the mike, getting everyone's attention and causing the room to go quiet. Angel leaned her head on Collins's shoulder as the conference began.

* * *

_I need to cut it off here, another cliffy! Sorry about that. Next chappie and next one of YB will be up ASAP!!_


	4. Spaghetti Stains and Evil Plots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I RENT.

**A/N:** I'm not gonna put it in the disclaimer every time, I'm just gonna say it once: Ashlee is Sofri's brainchild, not mine! I was give permission to use her cuz she fits really well in this story! Okay, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Once the introductory meeting was over, Angel, Collins, and Emily departed the auditorium. It was getting towards dinner time, so Emily headed home to let the couple have some dinner on their own.

They headed for a little café down the street, a welcoming looking place. The owner gave them a weird look when they walked in, but didn't say anything beyond that. They were paying customers; their love life was their business.

Once they were seated in a small booth, they were shielded from the view of many of the patrons. After a few minutes, the people seemed to get tired of glaring and went back about their business. And, even better, they found another potential ally. Before the waiter went to get their drinks (A light beer for Angel and a cup of Stoli for Collins), he shot them a discreet wink and a quick grin.

They sat, quietly conversing, until some music suddenly started playing. Glancing out at the source, Collins groaned and let out a few choice words.

"What? What is it, honey?" Angel asked, her back to the area in question.

"The singer. It's what's-her-name… Ashlee." Collins smacked his forehead in agitation.

Angel put her hand gently on her lover's. "Don't worry, baby, she has no reason to bother us. We'll just eat and head back to the hotel, okay?"

Collins nodded slowly, still looking a little exasperated. Just then, the waiter came back with their drinks. Whipping out a pad of paper, he asked in a cheery voice, "And what can I get for you fine folks tonight?" A few people shot him glares for being so friendly, but he just ignored them.

"A veggie burger for me." Collins answered.

Angel smiled brightly at the waiter. "And a half order of spaghetti for me."

He jotted down their orders and flipped his pad shut neatly. "Alrighty, your orders will be out in a jiffy!" And off he went to the kitchen.

Angel couldn't help but giggle at the waiter's evident energy, then she cocked her head as Ashlee began to sing. "Hey, I know this song!" she said happily, swaying back and forth to the tune.

Collins laughed, contentedly sitting back and watching Angel's face as she enjoyed the music.

The moment was broken as the song ended and their waiter returned with their orders.

"Impressive!" Collins complimented his speed, taking a gulp of Stoli. The waiter just smiled and plunked their plates down before rushing off to deal with the next customer.

A few bites into the meal, Angel let loose with a "Shit!"

Collins jumped in surprise, looking hurriedly at his lover. "You okay, Angelcake?"

She groaned, but gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just spilled spaghetti sauce on my shirt. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean up, okay?"

He nodded, watching her as she wove through the tables to the girl's bathroom, heading quickly inside. Then he turned back to his meal, not even noticing that Ashlee's singing had stopped.

Once she'd gotten over her disgust at Angel's entering the girl's bathroom, Ashlee walked over to the piano player who'd been accompanying her and whispered in his ear. "Alex, it's time."

He nodded and headed over towards the bathrooms, ready to intercept Angel when she came out. Meanwhile, Ashlee headed to Collins's table, pasting a smile on her face. Her aim: to 'de-gayify' Collins.

She leaned on the edge of the table, cleavage clearly visible. "Hey there."

Collins ignored her entirely, munching on his veggie burger stolidly.

Ashlee gave a rather convincing sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I realize I was quick to judge, and I wanted to come over and get to know you a little, so maybe we could be friends?" She forced a hopeful look onto her face.

He looked at her suspiciously, then swallowed his current mouthful and nodded slowly. "Okay. So?"

She paused, then asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Collins."

"You're from New York?"

"Yes."

The conversation continued in this manner, Ashlee's questions and Collins's monosyllabic answers. Collins was so focused on his veggie burger as he talked that he didn't notice when Angel came out of the bathroom.

As she did, Alex stepped in her way. "Hi there."

Angel stopped, smoothing her skirt uncomfortably. "Hi…"

"What's your name?"

"It's Angel."

"You have a pretty name." he complimented her smoothly. "I'm Alex."

"Okay. Nice to meet you." Angel slowly became a little more open as they continued talking.

Then, Collins finally looked up and spotted Angel talking to Alex, getting a confused look on his face. Angel looked at him as well, shrugging. And then, Ashlee made her move.

She leaned forwards and kissed Collins on the mouth, taking savage pleasure in the cry of shock that came from the direction of the bathroom.

As Ashlee pulled back, Collins caught a glimpse of Angel's face and almost cried out himself. There was such a look of anger and hurt on her face that it felt like his heart had been torn out.

And then, Alex took Angel's hand and stepped forwards, making it look like she'd pulled him into it, and kissed Angel full on the lips as well.

She jerked back, a look of shock on her face. "What in the--?"

All four of the people involved took a moment to wipe their mouths, disgusted at what had just happened. However, unlike Angel and Collins, who both had expressions of extreme hurt on their faces, Ashlee and Alex both had smug grins. Alex nodded to Ashlee and left the restaurant, while Ashlee returned the gesture and headed back to the stage.

Angel stormed over to Collins, but seemed to lose her steam as she came to the table. Tears poured down her cheeks, "Ho—How…. How could you??" she choked, then turned and fled the restaurant.

Collins had to fight back his own tears, not wanting all the people in the restaurant to see. Instead, he muttered a "Damnit!", slapped a twenty down on the table and hurried out after her. But there was no sign of her on the street outside. He headed off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction from the hotel, unsure where she'd gone and hoping he could find her soon and explain, as well as get an explanation from her. "Angel??"

Angel had slipped into an alley on the other side of the café, where she sat on the ground sobbing into her hands. Had she really come all the way down here just for this? And what the _fuck_ had Alex done, kissing her like that?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a hissing voice came from above her. "Hey there little fairy. Lost your boyfriend, have we?"

Angel looked up to see Alex and four others standing over her, cracking their knuckles.

She slowly stood up, knowing what was coming. Hoping to at least gain some time, she brained Alex with her purse and ran down the alley, hearing the footsteps of the men behind her, yelling angrily and getting closer by the minute.

* * *

_The braining of Alex was for Sofri… Wow… it physically hurt to write that, with Angel and Collins fighting and all… well, next chap will most likely be up tonight. Review?_


	5. A Most Unlikely Hero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I RENT

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, and, as requested by Sofri, there will be more Alex bashing. Other than that, I shall not reveal any details. You will have to read to find out ;)

* * *

Angel ran as fast as she could, keeping out ahead of the men even in her heels, but it was in vain. Around back of the café, she found her way blocked by a large brick wall.

"Oh, shit…" she murmured under her breath before the men caught up. Turning to face them, she managed to brain Alex again with her purse, but then the men overpowered her.

She screamed one word, "Collins!" before going down, the men's fists whacking into her until she went numb.

Her tormentors were too busy to notice when the back door of the café cracked open a tiny bit. The face of the waiter could be seen. His eyes widened and he darted off through the restaurant.

Out on the street in front, Collins had returned to it in hopes he'd be able to somehow spot Angel. He was, needless to say, shocked when the waiter darted out the front door and almost tackled him in his hurry.

"Sir! Your… girlfriend! She's being attacked! In the back alley!"

That was all the anarchist needed to hear. He took off around the café, not wanting to waste time weaving through tables. He'd never run so fast before in his life. As he rounded the back corner and saw them, he let out an animalistic roar, throwing himself into the fray.

His fists flew quick and hard, knocking them all back. The waiter, rounding the back corner a moment later, also made a valiant effort, taking on two of the men fearlessly.

Collins knocked two men out with punches to the side of the head, then found himself facing Alex, who was standing between him and Angel.

The other man brought his fists up. "Bring it on, faggot."

The anarchist took one look at Angel's bruised form and felt fury surge into him. He charged forwards, slamming his fist into Alex's nose before the other could move to defend himself.

Alex stumbled, but, surprisingly, managed to take a swipe at Collins's side.

Collins barely noticed the blow, slamming his right fist into Alex's gut, and then sinking the left in right after it. Alex spat a trickle of blood, tipping over in slow motion and falling with a distinct _thud_.

The waiter, whose nametag proclaimed "David", stumbled up with a pretty impressive black eye. "Nicely done."

But Collins didn't hear him. He dove to the ground beside Angel, turning her over. "Angel? Angel, baby, please wake up." He felt tears start to run rivulets down his face. "Angel…" he choked.

She opened her eyes slowly, moaning slightly in pain. "Collins?"

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm here, baby."

Angel sat up slowly and looked around. One of her eyes was swollen and bruised, and similar dark patches were beginning to appear all over her body. She held one arm close to her chest, and her ankle was swollen to almost twice its normal size. David slipped back into the café to call the local doctor, and also give the two a little time alone.

"What… what happened?" she muttered, looking to Collins.

A flash of anger crossed his face. "After you… ran out, those fuckers must've jumped you. Do you remember anything?"

Angel furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. "I remember you kissing that girl…" Collins started to say something, but waited as his lover continued, "And then Alex kissed me…" A horrified look came over her face.

They turned to each other and simultaneously said, "I'm sorry!"

Collins smiled slightly, but still looked a little confused. "Did you mean to kiss him?"

"NO!" Angel exclaimed, "I even remember thinking, 'What the _fuck_ is this guy doing?'" her voice grew quieter. "What about you and Ashlee?"

Collins gave a weak grin. "Hey, do you really think I'd kiss that bitch when I've got the best girl in the world right here?"

Angel couldn't help but grin at his sappiness, and they shared a small, but passionate kiss.

Then, Collins turned his attention back to Angel's injuries. "Do you remember anything about the attack?"

His lover squinted slightly as she tried to remember. "Um… I remember braining that Alex guy with my purse, then running, then I think I hit him again… after that, nothing." She shrugged, then winced as pain shot through her back.

"Shh, don't move, my Angel." Collins said softly, looking around. "Where'd that waiter go?"

"Right here!" David popped out from the back door, his black eye darker than before. It didn't seem to bother him as he peered past Collins to look at Angel, "You doing okay, there?"

Angel winced. "Not really…"

"Don't worry, I called the doctor." He came a little closer, crouching down next to Collins. "Can I take a quick look at your arm and that ankle? I can tell whether they're broken or what."

Angel looked to Collins, who nodded. If David had been willing to help in the fight, he could be trusted. She carefully held out her arm, gasping with pain.

David supported the proffered arm with one hand and gently probed it with the other. After a long, tense moment, he pronounced, "It's cracked. Not quite a fracture, but it's not whole either. That's gonna need a cast…"

Then he did the same for the drag queen's ankle, eventually pronouncing it badly sprained. The rest of Angel's injuries seemed to be only bruises; she'd gotten off rather lucky in the long run.

The next hour was a blur for all three as the doctor came, put a cast on Angel's arm and ankle, lent her some crutches, and told David to put ice on his eye.

Collins carried Angel back to their hotel room, with David trailing behind carrying the crutches. His manager, he explained, would be fine with him running off. His shift was over a while ago anyhow.

Up the elevator and into the hotel room they went. Once there, Collins lowered Angel ever-so-gently onto the bed, relaxing when she seemed comfortable.

David leaned the crutches against the wall. "I should probably get going. I need to get some ice on this eye and all."

He started towards the door, but stopped in his tracks at a simultaneous cry of "Wait!" from the others.

"Yeah?" He turned around, smiling at them.

Collins grinned at him. "Thanks for helping us out back there. If you hadn't come found me and helped beat off those bastards, well…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"My pleasure," he said with a chuckle, "It's about time this town got a little wake-up call from the rest of the world." He turned to leave again, but paused once more. "Out of curiosity, what're your names? Just so I can find you again later."

"Tom Collins. But just call me Collins, everybody does." The anarchist would've let Angel introduce herself, but she was already dozing off from the numbing stuff the doctor had given her. "And that's Angel."

"I'm David Hoff. I think you met my sister earlier, actually. She mentioned you when she stopped by. You remember Emily?"

"Yeah." Collins nodded, remembering the girl from the conference. "Well, nice meeting you, David."

"You, too." He closed the door gently behind him and headed off to the house he shared with his sister, whistling tunelessly.

Collins helped a half-conscious Angel change into some loose PJs, then flicked off the lights and climbed carefully into bed beside his injured lover.

"G'nighthoney." Angel slurred, snuggling into him.

"Goodnight, Angelcake," he murmured to her, wrapping his arms around her in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Soon they were both asleep, exhausted by their eventful first day in Apgun, Alabama.

* * *

_-winces- I hurt Angel… -beats self with nearest hard object- Guilt aside, I hope you liked Collins's rush to the rescue and David the heroic waiter. And the Alex bashing. Next chap will be up soon!_


	6. When All Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I RENT.

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for the awesome reviews! –gives a cookie to all reviewers- Here's the next chap, hope you like!

* * *

Collins woke up the next morning to a loud "Shit!" from Angel. He shot upright in bed, eyes searching the room for his lover. Peering over the edge of her side of the bed, he found Angel's face inches from his. From the looks of it, Angel had tried to get up and fallen.

The anarchist quickly clambered off the bed and knelt beside her, helping her slowly back to her feet. "You okay, Angelcake?" he asked anxiously.

She gave him a small smile. "I am now." She wrinkled her nose slightly, looking at the dirt still on her hands and arms from the night before. "I need to wash up."

Collins gently sat her down on the bed and gave her a small kiss. "Don't worry, Angelcake, I'll go run a bath for you, okay?"

"Well, okay." She smiled weakly and leaned back on the bed, now occupied with trying to worm a finger under part of her arm cast to scratch an itch. Collins hurried off to the bathroom to get the water running.

Once Angel had finished bathing and her makeup (which had been a painstaking process with only one hand) was done, they were ready to head to the conference. Angel took one look at the crutches, glanced at her broken arm, and said, "How did he expect me to use those?"

Collins shrugged. "I dunno."

Angel stomped her uninjured foot in frustration, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I hate this! I can't do /anything/ for myself now!"

Collins wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Hey, hey, don't worry about it, Angelcake. It's that Alex guy's fault, so don't go blaming yourself either, okay? We can get through this." As Angel looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Finally, Angel slowly pulled away, now with her usual cheerful smile on her face. "You're right, honey. We just gotta get out there and show them that you can't take down Angel Dumott Schunard that easily, no sir!"

"Exactly." Collins agreed, feeling a smile spread across his own face. Angel put an arm around his back, and Collins did the same for her, and they headed out the door. Every other step, Collins would take some of Angel's weight so there wasn't as much on her bad ankle.

As they headed down the street towards the conference building, Collins noticed they were still getting a lot of stares. But now, only about half of them were malicious glares. The other's looks were ones of shock and sympathy. He allowed himself a small, wry smile; it seemed they weren't all such extreme homophobes that they would attack them for no good reason.

They got gasps of surprise from the people in the conference auditorium as well. Collins spotted Ashlee, leaning against the wall with a smug look on her face. He clenched his free hand, pushing away his violent thoughts toward the girl.

Soon, the leader of the conference, a woman by the name of Katherine Willows, came hurrying up. "What in the world happened?" she questioned, looking from Angel to Collins and back again.

Angel told her side of the story first, and then Collins told his. Throughout the telling, Katherine's face grew more and more furious.

Once they'd finished, she stomped her foot decisively. "I will not stand for such blind, stupid act of mindless violence!" She sputtered for another minute before getting a very serious, deadest look on her face. "I won't allow it! Come with me."

Angel and Collins traded a puzzled glance and followed after her. She told them to sit in the front row, then headed up onto the stage and tapped on the mike to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome once again to the Apgun teaching conference." Her voice was forcedly cheerful, though her eyes were still smoldering.

"Before we get started, I need to address a very important topic. Last night, the partner—" _Good choice of words_, Collins mused. "of one of our attending teachers was viciously attacked by several of our town's men."

She looked to Angel, who nodded in understanding. Collins helped her to her feet, both of them turning to face the rest of the audience.

Renewed gasps and whispers filled the room, people staring at Angel wide-eyed. She stood, stubbornly proud, for another moment before slowly sitting down again.

Katherine gave her a small smile, then turned her eyes over the crowd again and continued in a passionate voice, "Her—" she ignored the few outcries at the pronoun, "injuries are the result of an act of mindless violence from a few of the men in our town."

She slammed her hand down on the podium, making everyone jump. "Such blind hatred only comes from people who do not have the intelligence to form a reasonable opinion! Such stupidity will not be tolerated! If I or any of the other resident teachers hear of any such acts, the one who committed them will be dismissed from the conference. That is my final say on the matter!"

There was a moment of total silence, everyone shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

It was broken by a derisive voice from the back of the room. "So, basically, you're siding with the fags." Katherine turned her attention to the source; Ashlee.

Katherine locked eyes with her, their disgust for the other practically oozing from their bodies. "They. Are. People. Too," she said through clenched teeth. "They deserve the same treatment as everyone else here."

Suddenly, everyone was arguing loudly. On one side, Ashlee and about twenty others. On the other, Katherine and around thirty of the teachers. The others stayed in their seats, undecided or uncaring.

Angel shot Collins a look. He nodded and stood quickly, vaulting easily onto the stage.

Taking a deep breath, he bellowed into the mike, "HEY!!!"

Everyone jumped in shock, falling silent within a few seconds. Collins felt all eyes on him and coughed uncomfortably, eyes flickering around the area. He looked to Angel, whose deep brown eyes always calmed him down.

Angel slowly stood and hobbled up to the stage, where Collins carefully lifted her up. He stood beside her, offering support, as she spoke into the mike.

"Arguing like this will get us nowhere," she said, quiet and calm but firm. "Obviously, they—" she gestured to Ashlee's group, "—are not going to be convinced through just talking. We'll just have to show them."

Collins smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her full on the lips. The "Awwwww"s coming from the crowd almost drowned out the cries of disgust from Ashlee's group. Collins smiled into the kiss; they'd soon learn why he'd been kicked out of MIT.

* * *

_Weird ending, but there you go. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
